The Silver Knife
by NadyaChekov
Summary: The story of my OC Aiko, who is Kakashi and Anko's daughter. In my story Kakashi is more like 35 rather that 29.rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Mitarashi Aiko. She is my OC. **

AN: Hey this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote, and I started it back in March. So if the quality is lower than my other fan fictions it is because it is an old story. So read and review. I've already written several chapters so I'll update probably once a day. Alright douces.

Chapter 1

_In the distance I can see his cold eyes staring back at me. His cold, dead, unmoving red eyes. His eyes begin to move closer to me, and with them the rest of his body as well. As he approaches I feel the chill dead air around him coming closer to me. I want to run, I tell myself to run, but yet I am unable to run; I feel my feet rooted in the ground. _

_When he gets up to me I can feel his cold breath on my neck. For a minuet we stood there, completely still. _

_Then he leans in close to my face and he says, "Miss me Aiko?"_

It was then that I woke up with a start. I scream loudly, and I hear a rustling noise; I know that it must be someone else in the room coming to check on me. And sure enough it is Sakura.

"Aiko! What is wrong?" She shouts at me. I see Naruto walk up behind her.

"Saku Chan I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I assure her. Naruto's gaze catches my eyes and I know that he knows that I'm not telling her the whole truth.

I stand up and he whispers, "Was it Sasuke, again?" His hands on my shoulders he stares me down as he waits for my response. I nod silently in response and he accepts that as an answer and walks away. I walk towards the door and I go through it.

I walk quietly down the hall and I can hear Naruto and Sakura behind me. I open the front door and I feel the whoosh of the chill morning air upon my face. When I walk outside, I see the many trees outside our small little hut.

I stand there for quite some time breathing and thinking. Naruto walks up behind me and puts his arm around my shoulder; he turns me so that I am facing him. He hugs me and he says, "Aiko Chan, Sasuke is gone, he isn't coming back, you made sure of that."

"I know that Naruto. But you can't forget how close he and I were. Sure, I killed him, but I still love him even now."

"Aiko, Sasuke was a manipulative and unloving person. I believe that when you both joined akatsuki he did love you. But as time wore on Sasuke became a different person. Remember Aiko, before you showed up he was ready to drive a knife through Sakura."

"I know Naruto, I know that he was a changed man when he died. I know that I was not killing the Sasuke who was my lover, I was not killing the little kid that fought alongside us against Haku, I was not killing Sasuke the Konoha Genin. I was killing Sasuke the rouge ninja, the manipulative and changed person."

"Aiko," Sakura says speaking up from out of the shadows. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes Saku Chan. I am fine."

Then Sakura turned around and went back inside. I turn back towards Naruto and say, "We have to go back to the village, living here is not good for her. She needs the village, you need the village."

"No" Naruto says firmly. "No we are not going to leave you out here all by yourself!"

"Then take me with you Naruto! You don't have to leave me behind." I say.

"No," He says, again grasping my shoulders. "You know why you can't come back Aiko Chan."

"But maybe we just haven't given the village a chance, I mean we have been living out here for a matter of weeks. And a lot can happen in a matter of weeks." I say. "I mean Danzou is dead, he can't banish me anymore. And either my father is hokage or Tsunade is still hokage. Either way, I can't imagine that they will banish me. Both of them know that I have changed."

"Then why," Naruto starts, "have they not come to find you?"

"Perhaps they are waiting for me to come back to them," I say. Just then does Sakura walk up behind us.

"Why am I not allowed to be in this conversation?" she asks, as we both turn around to face her.

"No reason," I say putting my hand on her shoulder, "We are merely discussing whether or not now is the right time to return to the village."

"Oh," She says. "And what consensus have you come to?" She asks.

"Well I don't about him but I-"

"No," He interjects, "We aren't going back." As he says this the expression in Sakura's face visibly darkens.

"Well, like I was saying," I say nudging Naruto, "I don't know about him, but I am going back. And you, are most welcome to come with me."

Her face lights up once again, she nods okay and turns around. She walks towards the hut to pack up her things.

"Why?" Naruto asks me.

"Because Naruto, you aren't the boss of her, if she wants to go back, then hell, let her. I'm going back because I am tired of hiding out here waiting for Konoha to finally come and get me because they won't. And you know that I'm right."

His face turns downcast and he nods silently. Naruto is seventeen, but sometimes I forget how young he really is. He is upset at Konoha for not forgiving me, for not welcoming me back into its society. But, I can hardly blame the people of that town. I was in the Akatsuki, I was a common enemy. I was in the organization that nearly destroyed Konoha. And while, yes I have proven my loyalty to the city over and over again, the people are still afraid of me. I have personally killed half of Akatsuki, I killed the last of the Uchiha clan. I killed Uchiha Madarra. But this still was not enough for the village to forgive me.

Naruto turned around and walked back into the hut to gather his things also.

Within the next hour we had left. All of our things with us, we flew through the trees. Our feet hardly touching each branch, we covered a lot of distance in a short amount of time.

Suddenly as we went on, Sakura stopped. Noticing this Naruto and I both also stopped. And looked back at her. We were about fifteen feet in front of her.

Her face was white as snow and hard as stone. I jump back towards her and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Sakura?" I say.

"I-I-I I just…"

By this point Naruto is standing there with us, looking at Sakura with concern.

"You just what?"

"I-I-I felt the ch-ch-chakra of…."

"Of who Sakura?" Naruto says, his voice brimming with concern.

"S-Sai."

Both Naruto and I are in complete shock. We look from Sakura to each other and exchange glances.

I say, "Where?" Just as Naruto says, "Fuck,"

She points to the direction in which we were traveling, towards Konoha. Her hand shaking I ask her how far away he is.

"He is practically on top of us, there is no use in running." She says.

And with that we hear the rustling of leaves as he stops running as well. He stops and for a moment we all just stare at him. He then starts to walk towards us, and Naruto tenses up, ready to fight. But I put my hand on his shoulder and I walk in front of him, motioning for him to relax.

Sai and I are now walking towards each other, when we are about five feet away from each other we stop.

And I say, "Hey Sai, you miss me?"

"Actually I did," he says with a light chuckle.

"Ha, I'll bet you did." I say laughing along with him.

"Is it true? Was it really you who killed the last of the Uchihas? Was it you who killed Uchiha Madarra?"

"That it was Sai." I say.

"Wow, you really have changed so much. You should come back to the village. Your father is hokage now."

"Wait," Naruto says joining us. "Kakashi sensei is hokage?"

"Yes Naruto, Kakashi is the sixth hokage." After he says this Sakura approaches us. He addresses her saying, "Hello Sakura, how are you?"

She nods to mean good. She then asks, "How is Ino?"

"Yamanaka Ino is just fine I imagine. I haven't talked to her in quite some time." At this Sakura nods in understanding. When Sakura and Naruto left Konoha Sai and Ino were rather infatuated with each other. And after Sasuke died, Sakura and Ino became very distant. So it was hard to be friends with Sai.

"But Aiko, you really should come back. Everyone only speaks the highest praise of you." Sai says again addressing me.

"Well, where do you think that I am going right now?" I say, "Of course I'm going back. The only reason it took this long was because Naruto was hard to convince." I say nudging him.

"Ah I see. Well then," he says extending his arm to me, "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I do own Mitarashi Aiko.**

AN: Hi all! I know I said this chapter would be up tomorrow but I'll be busy so I thought I would give it to you now especially since I'll be busy writing my fan fiction about Haru and Yuki tomorrow :P. but anyways read and enjoy, and just FYI I know the ending sucks, but this story is old.

Chapter 2

When we reached the gates of Konoha, the guards instantly recognize me. I recognize some of them as well.

As I approach one of them comes over to me with excitement and says, "Mitarashi San, remember me? Konohamaru?"

"Konohamaru? Are you a chuunin now?" I ask him with praise in my voice.

"That I am Mitarashi San." Then Naruto walks up behind me, and Konohamaru just about looses it. "Naruto kun! You are here as well! You must fight me now!"

Naruto just laughs and says, "Not right now Konohamaru." Konohamaru just looks at the ground all sad. But his happy demeanor is soon returned and he is laughing alongside Naruto.

"Come inside" he says, "Come home."

And with that we walk into the village. The village looks much better than last I saw it, when Pein destroyed it. Much of it was rebuilt. Naruto and Sakura looked very much happy when they saw that there village was no longer a pile of ash and rubble.

I turn towards Naruto and say, "Let's go see Lord Hokage." He nods and the four of us go off into the distance.

When we reach the palace of the hokage the guards stop us outside.

"Stop," They say. "who are you?"

"It is I, Mitarashi Aiko, daughter of the Lord Sixth." I say,

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto"

"And I Haruno Sakura."

When we had all given our names they let us inside. We walked through the halls, hearing the people whisper, "Look it's Aiko," "The daughter of the Hokage" "The Akatsuki are being let into the village now?"

As we reach the end of the hall we come to a large door, and I pause. I know that on the other side of this door will be my father, Hatake Kakashi. And I know that the last time I saw him, I was trying to kill him alongside Madarra.

Naruto comes up beside me, and I look at him. My expression must have been full of fear and angst because he laughed at me and then pushed the door open for me.

When the door opens we can see my father sitting at the end of the curved table and all of the jounin and chuunin representatives sitting around it. They all stand up as I enter the room. All of them except my father.

He stands after a minuet and he looks at me, and we just stare at each other for a while.

"Well, hello Aiko." He says after a while.

"Hello, sensei." I say bowing down. When I stand upright again he is right in front of me. I stand up and he steps closer to me and he opens his arms and embraces me. I am scared only for a moment because I think that he might kill me.

That fear soon fades away. He steps back, his hands still on my shoulders, and he is softly crying.

"Welcome home Aiko." He says, "I am so glad that you have again found the light. Would you have remained in the darkness such as Sasuke had, then you too would have had to have been killed."

"I too am glad that this did not happen." I say

"I heard rumors, that it was you who killed Uchiha Madarra." He says, "I believed them because you are my daughter, and you can do anything, but you must tell me if the rumors are true. Did you really kill your old master?"

"That I did do father. I killed the last two Uchihas. It was I, yes," I say. He nods in understanding.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out my old Konoha headband. It has a slash through it, as was custom in the akatsuki.

He looks from it to me and says, "Aiko I think that you need a new headband." He then reaches up and he unties his headband. He takes it off of his head and everyone can see the terrible scar that lays across his face.

His right eye remains closed and he hands me the headband. I put it on and I bow to him. When I stand up he is looking at me with both eyes. The right eye is now a magekyou sharingan. I feel my eyes shift and both become double magekyous.

"How?" He asks me.

"These are the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke." I say and he nods.

"Well, I have a meeting to get back to, go now Aiko." He says.

"Bye Sensei." I say and I walk out.

When I am back out in the hall, I am feeling so much happier. I turn to Naruto and I say, "Come on , let's go eat some ramen!" Of course he is so happy that I want to eat ramen so he and I go down to the ramen shop.

While we are eating our ramen these couple of guys that we don't know come up and ask us both for our autographs.

After the guys leave us to finally eat our ramen in peace, I hear someone yell out at me, "MITARASHI AIKO! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

I turn around to see Ino fuming at me, and I say "Oh shit what now?" And Naruto is just laughing at me.

I stand up and walk over to her, and I say, "What?"

She moves her hand to slap me and I dodge and I catch her hand and hold it against her back.

"Don't pretend you don't know why I'm mad at you!"

"I'm not pretending Ino!" I yell as I release her.

.She stumbles and turns around and she says, "I'm mad at you because of what you did to Shika Chan!"

I am shocked, "What I did to Shikamaru?" I can't believe what I am hearing, "And what exactly did I do to him?"

"You left him!" She says and now I understand. Shikamaru must have loved me. But I can't imagine that he does now.

"Oh" I say.

"Yeah oh," she says rolling her eyes. "Like you didn't know that he loved you! Like you didn't know that he was the one who was in charge of the search party for you! Don't pretend like you didn't know that. Don't pretend like you don't know that he still loves you!"

I am completely amazed, because I honestly didn't know any of those things. I must have looked pretty shocked because what she said next was, "You did know that stuff didn't you?" I just shook my head.

She curses to herself. Then she grabs my hand and she pulls me somewhere, saying "Come on Aiko."

We walk through the town like that, her dragging me along until we reach Shikamaru's house. Ino lets go of my hand and she bangs on the door. Of course Shikamaru's dad Shikaku is the one who opens the door.

"Hello, ladies. Can I help you with something." He asks very amused.

"Hello Shikaku senpai, "Ino says as we both bow, "is Shikamaru in? We need to speak with him."

"Yes he is, one second." Shikaku says. "SHIKAMARU! INO IS HERE AND SHE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" we here Shikamaru yell back at his dad. We can hear his footsteps as he approaches. And Shikaku leaves the doorway.

"Ino," he says as he walks closer. "What do you-" He stops when he opens the door, "-want." He finishes.

"Look who's come back!" Says Ino, pushing me forward.

"Hi Shikamaru," I say nervously.

"H-hey Aiko…" His voice trails off as he addresses me.

I step closer to him and I put my arms around him and I hug him, as I do this I say, "I'm sorry I left you. Thanks for trying to come find me. I'm sorry that I left. I swear that I'll never leave you again."

He pulls away and looks at me almost shocked. "I thought that you loved Sasuke?" He asks.

"I did, but he changed, and I killed him Shikamaru. He's gone." I say.

"I've always loved you Aiko." Shikamaru says. "Don't ever leave me again."

With that he reaches towards my face and pulls down my mouth cover. He leans in and kisses me, his arms slide around to the back of my neck.

I pull away from him and say, "I won't. But I have to say hello to other people now, I mean I just got here."

He laughs and says, "Okay then, I'll come find you later." And with that he closes the door.

I pull up my mouth cover before turning around to face Ino, who is happily giggling to herself.

The whole way back to the ramen shop she is singing, "Aiko and Shika sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" And I spend the whole time telling her to shut the hell up.

When we get back to the ramen shop, Ino tells me that she is going to find all of the people who were genin with us. Sakura and Sai have now joined Naruto at the ramen shop.

"How did it go? What happened?" Naruto asks.

"Well Shikaku answered the door and then Shikamaru came to the door, he told me that he loved me and I promised not to leave him again and then we kissed." I say.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED!" Sakura shouts full of girly excitement!

"Shhh not so loud!" I say, putting my hand over her mouth.

She just sits there laughing.

The rest of the morning and all of the afternoon was spent catching up with everybody.

After eating dinner, I went back to the Hokage Palace to be reinstated as a Konoha Jounin.

After the ceremony was finished and I was officially a jounin again, the first person to come and talk to me was Yamato.

"Aiko, I want you back in Anbu, you were the best member of Anbu I had."

"Okay Yamato, I'll join Anbu again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto but I do own Mitarashi Aiko.**

AN: Hey all here's chapter 3, turns out I wasn't as busy as I thought I was gonna be lolz. Read, enjoy and REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think. I think I'll wait to give you chapter four until I get at least five reveiws. Hahaha I'm so mean. J

Chapter Three

_Through his neck are several needles, they are all over his body, the needles are. He is slowly bleeding to death. I run over to him, but I cannot get there. I see Naruto off in the distance I can see him, off in the distance; sitting, breathing, bleeding, dying. He raises his head and I can see his face. His eyes have gone dark, dark as night. _

_s well, many needles are also in him. But just then does he fall dead. _

_Now I'm sitting in an empty black room, I am chained to the wall, I can hear him laughing wickedly in the distance. I see his figure start to form and he walks towards me. _

"_Aiko, my sweet precious Aiko, do you remember that day? At the island of the waves, fighting Haku? I almost died that day." He says "Why didn't you just let me die then, and save yourself the trouble of killing me later?"_

_I found that I could not speak. My mouth would not open, the words would not come out._

"_You regret saving me that day don't you? Don't you!" He yells. "I love you Aiko, and I thought that you loved me too, but I guess that people change."_

_I am confused by what he means, but then I remember whom it is that I am laying in bed with, whom it is that I have been kissing every day for two months. _

"_Aiko, when I was alive I gave you many things. And you have rid yourself of all of them. But, Aiko," He says as he slithers even closer to me, "There is something of mine that you stole. And I want it back! I want my eyes back Aiko!" He says._

I scream loudly. I feel someone touching me, trying to calm me down, I don't care who it is. I punch and kick and yell at them to get off.

But he catches my fists as they fly, and I finally open my eyes to see who my attacker is. Of course it is just Shikamaru. Who looks very concerned now.

"Aiko, what happened?" Shika asks me. "What's wrong?" He drops my hands and he pulls me towards him. With his arms around me I just sit there and cry. Shika is the only person I ever show any emotion to.

After I calm down he again asks what happened and I say, "I had a nightmare."

"Was it about Sasuke?" He asks.

I nod. "I'm sorry I know that you hate that I dream about him, but trust me, the dreams are

"Aiko baby, I don't hate that he is in your dreams. I hate that the dreams upset you so much." He says, "What happened in this one?"

"I dreamt of our battle in the land hidden in the waves, against Zabuza and Haku. I saw Sasuke as a kid, all torn up and bloody, and then he fell over. And I remember when it happened thinking that he was dead. And then I woke up and I was in this room, and Sasuke was there, but it was a much more grown up version of him. He told me that since I stole his eyes he was going to come get me."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." Shika says, tightening his grip.

I pull away saying, "It isn't your fault, but thanks for being sorry."

"No problem." He says. It is then that I realize how late it is.

"Shika it is time to get up." I say, "jounin exams today!"

"Uhg…" he says, returning to his usual demeanor. "it sounds extremely boring and lame, and I already know that I am badass enough to kick all their asses Aiko."

I laugh at him and tell him to just hurry up and get ready.

Once Shikamaru had left I open the letter. It is from Yamato, telling me my assignment for today. Of course my assignment is sending me out of the village.

I quickly scribble a note to Shikamaru, it reads, _I'm away in Takigakure on a mission, I love you. I'll be back. _

And with that I report to the hokage to get further instructions. When I get there, I see Naruto and Sakura standing there. With them are also Hyuga Neji, and Tenten. So this is my squad. These are the people that will help me crush the returning Akatsuki threat.

"Aiko," my father says, and I turn away from my group and look at him. "Aiko, we don't know anything about who you will be fighting. We believe that it is Uchiha Madarra, come back to life." When he says that, I stop breathing. The thought of Madarra coming back to life steals my breath away. I find my head becoming oddly light and I become dizzy. I fall.

"Aiko," Neji is standing over me trying to get me up, "Aiko are you okay?" he asks as I stumble to my feet.

"Yes, yes Neji, I'm fine." I say, "Could you all please excuse me for a moment?" I ask, they nod and I walk out of the room. I hear my father following me, he shuts the door behind him and I just about explode.

"What the hell? What the hell do you mean he came back to life? I killed him! I killed him! And dead people don't just randomly walk around!" I yell.

"I mean exactly what I said. I know that you killed him, but you should remember well that people from Akatsuki have a habit of coming back to life after you kill them." He says. I do remember this, of course I do, but the thought is still unfathomable in my mind.

"So what you are basically saying is that I have to re-kill him?" I ask completely dumbfounded. Killing Madarra once was hard enough, to think that I would have to do it again simply blows my mind.

"Well yes, that would be preferable. But remember, this time you will have help." He says gesturing towards the door behind which my friends await my return.

"Yes I know, but this mission will be extremely difficult and I don't expect that all of us will live through it." I say shaking my head. Before my father can respond I walk back into the room, were all the eyes then turn to me.

And I say, "Well then, let's get going."

We make our way towards the village of Takigakure, and sure enough when we get there, the entire place lies in ruin. Buildings lay fallen everywhere, smoke is rising from the entire village and children run about in tears.

"It's just like our village," Sakura says, "after Pein attacked."

"Yes" I agree, "it is just like our village. Which is why we must help save it." I say as I turn back around to face them. Neji has a grim look on his face.

"Aiko we are not here to save a village. We are here to destroy a threat. Remember the waterfall ninja are not our friends, not our allies, in fact since the war ended they have been our enemies."

"Yes" Tenten said, "Why should we help them?"

"Because," I say to her, "don't you wish that they had helped us?" Without waiting for her to reply, I continue with, "We must show them that they can rely on us and that we can be allies."

"Aiko," Neji says, "That is not our job."

"But we should do it anyway!"

"No, we shouldn't concern ourse-"

But he was interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

We run and run towards the scream. We see a small girl who is shaking, she is pointing up the hill at someone. At the top of the hill is indeed an Uchiha, but not Madarra. We see Sasuke looking down at us.

I smack Naruto in the chest saying, "He really is there right? It's not just me?"

"Yeah he's there all right." Naruto says, just as shocked as I am.

Sakura starts to walk toward him, and I catch her. I look into her eyes questioningly. She says, "Aiko, there he is! Look at him! He's alive!" she is so excited to see him it is insane.

"Sakura I killed him for a reason, he needed to die." I say, "Sakura, he never loved you, don't waste your energy."

"You don't know that!" she yells at me "You killed him! You took away my Sasuke! You don't know if he loved me! You don't want me to know if he did either, because you can't stand the thought of your little boyfriend loving someone else!"

I just stand there, completely shocked at what has come over Sakura.

"I'll kill you! And then you can know what I went through when you killed him!" She yells.

And she draws her dagger and she rushes at me, I dodge her and I draw my own dagger. She continues to slash at me with a vengeance. A need to kill me, to taste my blood. I only dodge her and defend myself, I am afraid to hurt her.

Naruto gets in the middle of our fight and yells, "Stop it!"

"He's right," Neji says. "We are getting away from our objective and now he's disappeared. he could be anywhere."

Just then does Neji fall dead. A sword through his chest. Standing behind his dead body is Sasuke, his eyes gleaming red. The sky turns red, and the building fades away.

I know this attack, it is the Tsukyuomi. An illusionary attack, but Sasuke was never able to use it. The only person who could use it was his brother Itachi. And before my very eyes does Sasuke melt into Itachi just as I think that. It is then that I know that this is not either of them. This is Uchiha Madarra, My father was telling the truth before.

"It's Madarra!" I yell to the others, "This is an illusionary tactic!" The others are just as stunned as I am. "Kill him!" I yell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own Naruto, or any of its' characters. But I do own Mitarashi Aiko.**

AN: Hey all sorry it's been a while since I updated, I've been busy with things. Lolz well here is chapter four. Enjoy. Read and review. I have yet to receive any reviews and it makes me sad L tear tear. Lolz. Well anyways I'll try to have the next one up soon. Have a nice day douces.

Chapter Four

As my comrades finally take in the shock that we really are fighting Madarra, Itachi disappears and in his place stands Madarra.

Madarra begins to chuckle, then he begins to laugh. And soon his dark terrible laughter can be heard throughout the whole building.

"What a clever girl you are Mitarashi. That took you only seconds." He says. "Clever, just like your mother. It seems I trained you well. "

"Why aren't you dead?" I ask him

"You will never be able to kill me Mitarashi. I have the rinnegan now, I'm immortal."

I can practically hear Naruto fuming next to me, "Hey!" he yells out, "all of you people from akatsuki seem to think that you are immortal. But yet I've killed more than half of you. Let me personally teach you what it is like to be mortal!" He yells. Then he places his fingers in a cross and yells "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Instantly there are dozens of Naruto's. "Prepare to meet your death!" He yells. And all the Naruto's charge Madarra.

In a huge blast all the Naruto's are sent flying backwards. And there stands Madarra, laughing again

"You can't beat me Mitarashi. But maybe I'll let you try again some day." he says, and with that he disappears.

"No, No that can't be it, this can't end that way! No!" I shout as Naruto tries to calm me down he grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"Aiko calm down!" He yells at me but I shake my head I refuse to calm down. Madarra escaped we failed our mission. I shake my head at him I'm so upset that tears start streaming down my face I don't know what to say to him. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me in towards him. He holds me close as I just cry.

All my frustration just flows out of me in the tears. He just holds me until all my tears are gone.

TenTen sits there crying for her now dead lover, and I remember that I'm the leader of this team and I must act like it. I quickly swallow my tears and I walk over to her.

I rub her shoulder and she looks at me I can tell by her eyes that she's thinking something along the lines of I can't imagine how you managed to kill your lover I'm dying just at losing mine.

And she throws her arms around me sobbing. She just cries herself out. And after she releases me I say just to her, "It's okay we will avenge him."

I grab her shoulder and she nods and wipes her tears. We grab Neji's fallen body and we start to make our way back to Konoha. We drag out feet and hang our heads. It is obvious that the moral of my team is at an all time low.

As we approach the gate I can see a figure pacing back and forth from one end of the gate to the other. From out distance I can't make out who it is. But suddenly they stop pacing, shout something at the gate guards. He then starts running at us. The gate guards are coming behind him. I can tell that the man is Shikamaru and as he gets closer I start crying again just from all the events of the day. And then I drop my bag and I open my arms. He runs at me and throws his arms around me and I stagger back a step and then throw my arms around him too.

I press my face into him and breathe in the familiar scent. It is now apparent to me how much TenTen must be hurting. So I pull away from him and look up at his face. He looks really confused at me.

I know that look that he gives me just then. Part of it is relief at seeing me alive, part of it is that he doesn't understand why I just pulled away from him, part of it is that he doesn't like that I just pulled away from him and part of it is that he hates it when I wear the face mask because he can't see my mouth.

I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear, "Hyuga Neji is dead, get Lee and Hinata." I say and then I add, "Please." He nods and runs off.

Within a few seconds Lee is at Neji's side, and for the first time since he was 14 I see Lee cry. Hinata is there within a few minutes completely sobbing.

Naruto walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her in towards him wrapping his arms around her.

Back at my house I pace, restless. I keep running the whole encounter through my head and I keep trying to think of what I could have done better. But I did exactly what I was supposed to do. I did everything right.

But then why is Neji dead? I demand of myself. But the answer is simple. Madara is to powerful for us to handle. The thought scares me. What if we can't beat him? He'll only get stronger.

The thought makes me shudder. We need to beat him, and soon. I need help. I can't take ordinary jounin with me. I needed S-ranks like myself. I run through names in my head.

I'm going to need three people. Three people that aren't needed anywhere else. I've got it. I jump up and fly out the door. And run smack into Naruto.

"Where you going Aiko?" he asks me. I'm pissed because I need to be places.

"To kill Madara now get the fuck out of my way!" I snap at him. He reaches down to put his hand on my shoulder.

I deflect his hand and push him away. He comes back at me this time kinda pissed. I expect him to hit me but he doesn't. He throws his arms around me and holds me. I say nothing, being taken completely by surprise.

"Aiko, it's okay. We will get him, but you need to be smart. We don't want to be having anymore funerals." He says. I push him away and stand up a little bit straighter.

"Naruto, I'm not a little kid. I'm not naïve or stupid so don't treat me like some immature kid who doesn't know what they are doing." I say, quite snappy. "I'm the S-rank here."

"Aiko there's no need to get all huf-"

"Naruto I'm tired of you patronizing me. I know what I'm doing. Probably better than you do actually." I say.

"No need to get all bit-"

I interrupt him again, "I'm quite done with this conversation." And I motion for him to move.

"Look Aiko, I know you're upset but you need to calm down and do this rationally." He says.

"I am." I say, "Now move please." He doesn't move.

"I'll only let you go if,"

"If? If what?"

"If you let me come with you."

"Fine. You can come with me."

He steps aside and I start walking once again, this time with him trailing close behind me. We practically run through the village and when we get to the hokage office I burst through the doors.

I walk in to see my father sitting at his desk surrounded by people. Among them is Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. They all turn around when I walk in and my father stands up.

"Aiko, you're late," he jokes.

"Well I got held up by this idiot," I say lightly punching Naruto in the arm. I walk forward and place my hands on his desk and lean in towards him.

"A word father," I say. And stand back up he sighs and follows me across the room.

"Before you even start," he says cutting me off before I can even get in a single word, as always. "I know why you're here. And Aiko I'm working on it. I don't know who to send yet."

"Well I'm going. And apparently so is Naruto."

He laughs, "Well I was going to send you anyways I mean you did kill him once before."

"Yes I know."

"But right now I have a different job for you to do. Something that demands immediate attention." I slack my jaw slightly and roll my eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"The people of Kusagakure have reported that a Konoha ninja is laying waste to their village."

"But we haven't had a rouge ninja since Uchiha Sasuke." I say thoroughly confused.

"I know and Kusagakure knows too, our alliance with them is still intact but I need you to go there and find out who this missing ninja of ours is."

"Who are you sending with me? I need a small group this won't take more than a few days."

"You can go with your old team. Sakura, Naruto and Sai."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own Mitarashi Aiko and Mitarashi Aika, (OC introduced this chapter)**

AN: Hey guys whats up? Lolz well heres chapter five, Yuri this chapter. Serious lemons next chapter. Lolz well read and review.

My father was quite right when he said that the mystery ninja was laying waste to Kusagakure. The streets were full of blood. The people all watching everyone else carefully.

It was a terrible sight to behold quite honestly. I approach a villager who eyes me quite suspiciously especially the konoha symbol on my forehead protector.

"Where is the office of the kage?" I ask.

He points down the road at a small building.

"Thank you," I say and we start making our way there. The tension in the air grows more and more palpable as we walk through town and the villagers grow more and more weary of us.

We approach the kage's office and push open the door. The guards tense around us.

"The Hokage sent us to deal with this rouge ninja that you've been having troubles with." I say and they all relax. "Tell us were to find him and we will take care of it."

They tell us that there is a small cabin up a hill and that is where the ninja is staying and that they have sent some of their best ninja up there and none have returned.

So we set out at once. We make our way through the village and up the hill.

"I don't sense any chakra," Sai says.

"We keep moving anyway." I say. And we do. We continue up the hill. When we've gone about a mile more Sai shouts at me, "Aiko behind you!"

I turn around in time to meet her attack with my kunai. She jumps back and comes back at me her leg swinging up to hit me. I block and yell at her, "Who are you?"

She stops. And looks at me like I just killed her cat. "Who are you?" she repeats my question back at me.

I turn to face her and she gasps and falls back a step. Her jaw goes slack and she stands there staring at me like I just came back from the dead. She walks up to me her hands raised to show she means no harm. She places her hands on my cheeks and all my comrades tense up.

She pulls down the mask on my face. And she gasps. So do most of my comrades, I'm like my father I never take the thing off. She runs a finger across the long scar on the left side of my face.

Then she leans in close to my face and whispers in my ear, "Is your name by chance Mitarashi?" she voice quivers with fear. She's afraid for good reason. I pull out a kunai and place it against her neck.

"How do you know me?" I growl at her pulling my mask back up with my free hand.

She looks at me with extremely innocent eyes saying, "You look just like mother." I drop my knife and stumble back.

"And who is mother?" I say though I already know the answer as I look at her and see her wearing the same trench coat that I remembered from my childhood.

"Mitarashi Anko."

I feel my jaw go slack. Who is this kid? She can't be much younger than me, and why is she calling Anko mother?

I repeat my earlier question again, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mitarashi Aika," she says. "And what is your name, ane-chan?" she asks me. I shiver as she says the word ane. No matter what she says, this kid isn't my sister.

"I'm Aiko." I say coldly. I then turn to my comrades and say quietly, "Let's just take her back to leaf." they nod in agreement.

"Why are you prancing around killing grass ninja in a konoha headband?" I say coldly.

"Because Ane-chan," I shiver again. "They were planning to overthrow leaf. I had to kill them. And this is mother's headband."

"Where is Anko?" I snap.

"Well she's inside Ane-chan."

She grabs at my hand and tries to pull me inside, I wrench my hand back from her but continue walking after her.

"MOM!" she shouts, "COME HERE PLEASE!" I can hear a disgruntled sigh and then muffled footsteps as she comes towards us.

The door slides open and I see a very familiar face walk through it. She sees me and stops.

She looks the same, only older. She's wearing a black trench coat, her ninja mesh and that stupid little skirt.

"Aiko," she says and hearing my mother say my name for the first time in sixteen years kinda throws me off.

I can tell that my comrades did indeed come in behind me. I can feel Naruto's hand on my shoulder as he turns me around. He raises one eyebrow at me and I shake my head.

He lets me go and I turn back around. He grabs Sakura and Sai saying to them, "We'll go back and report to Kakashi, let's let them be." and they follow him out of the house.

The door slides closed behind them, and then it is suddenly just me and them.

Anko steps forward, softly crying. "You look just like your father" she says, noting my face mask, my silver hair and my undoubtedly lazy Hatake eyes.

Aika laughs saying, "No mommy she looks just like you." How old is this kid, to be calling her mommy? I then note that she really does not look anything like Anko or Kakashi.

I pull Anko aside. "She is Kakashi's as well?" I ask her.

She blushes and turns away from me. "Yes."

"He doesn't know." I say it more as a statement than a question but she answers anyways.

"No."

"Why not?" I say, "Mitarashi-san," she shivers at my coldness, "He thinks you're dead."

I do not like this woman anymore. I used to think of my mom as this beautiful strong woman who died a hero. But knowing that she was secretly alive killed me. My dad had been so depressed, almost killing himself. I hated her.

"Why did you leave us?" I demanded of her.

"Oh, Aiko I had to."

"Bullshit."

"No you don't understand, I had to leave. For her." she says gesturing towards the now oblivious Aika.

"Aika can you give us a few minutes?" Anko asks. Aika nods and leaves. Anko sits down inviting me to also.

I do sit down.

"She is much to valluable to have just prancing around the leaf." she says, "She's the daughter of the heaven sealed Anko and the mirror ninja Kakashi."

"Aren't I also?" I ask rather offended.

"Yes but you weren't born with the curse mark. When she was I knew I had to take her away or Orochimaru would be after us. And the easiest way for everyone was for me and my newly born child to die."

Easiest way? Who was she kidding? "Maybe it was easiest for you but Kakashi almost killed himself because you weren't there. Maybe it was easiest for you but I had to grow up on my own without a mother. Maybe it was easiest for you but I don't care. I hate you."

I spoke with my voice full of spite and I knew it. But I also didn't give a fuck. I hated this woman.

I looked up at her face and she was smiling at me sadly. She raised her eyes and I saw a flurry of emotion. Sadness, regret, motherly love and something else. Longing, lustful longing as she looked at me. I saw in her eyes what she wanted. She wanted me. The closest thing to Kakashi she could get her hands on.

I could tell now, she wasn't my mother. And if she wanted me there was no way I would be able to fight off heaven sealed Anko.

I started to panic, why had I let my comrades leave? What the hell was wrong with me?

She stood up and walked around to where I was sitting. I stood up and backed away.

She smiled at me, first sadly, then lovingly and then with eyes full of lust. It was disgusting. No one was allowed to look at me like that expect my Shika.

She continued to walk towards me and I kept backing up until I was against the wall. She put her hands on my face and looked at me. I was shorter than her by a few inches.

She reached up and pulled the mask down from my face and she gasped when she saw the terrible scar that pulled my face into a grimace. She leaned in closer and I could feel her breath against my skin.

"Who did that?" she asked lightly.

"You're old friend Madara." I say, my voice portraying no emotion.

She nodded at that, then she leaned in even closer and licked the line of my scar. I shivered.

She then backed up slightly and took one long look at me and then smushed her mouth onto mine. I tried desperately to push her away. But It was to no avail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto but I do own Mitarashi Aiko and Mitarashi Aika. **

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated I've been writing my original story. Well here's chapter six. As you can guess from the last chapter, there are serious lemons and incest in this chapter. YURI! If you don't like then don't read.

Chapter 6

Her lips pressed soft and hard against mine. I felt her urgency and knew her need. It made me pity her. So was so desperate for him she was willing to have at me because I reminded her of him.

She licked my lips and pressed her tough into my mouth tasting every part of me and demanding submission from my own tough.

I could not help it, I shivered in anticipation. My hands rested on her chest, not an intimate part of her chest, just her chest in general.

Her hands however moved from my face and pulled around to the back of my neck, pulling me even closer demanding submission. I couldn't do anything put sit there. There was no way I could fight Mitarashi Anko, I might as well not get beat up if it was going to happen either way.

Her hands found the zipper of my Jounin vest and she unzipped it and took it off of me letting it drop to the floor. Then it was my shirt that came off and joined it on the floor. She pressed my bare flesh even closer to her.

She might as well have been naked she wasn't wearing much. But from what I heard she never did.

She kissed my neck and I gasped in surprise, her kisses continued downward and I could not help but moan in pleasure. As soon as the moan escaped my lips I bit into my lip wishing it forever undone. She looked up at me in surprise and brought her mouth on mine again hard.

She moved her hands around to the front of me and ran them down my bare chest to my breasts. Her mouth then left mine and she began to gently nip and suck at my breasts.

I gasped in pleasure and surprise. Her mouth left me and she once again attacked my mouth. Her hands ran down my hot body and stopped at my hips grinding them into her.

She moans with pleasure and she moves her hands to her skirt and pulls it down. She then pulls my pants down.

And in only her ninja mesh she starts to grind herself into me. And no matter how forced and how sick this is I can't help that it feels good. I moan in pleasure and her mouth is back on mine.

I don't want her I want to be anywhere else. I hate this. I push her away and she slaps me. I try to wriggle away and she pulls a kunai from god only knows where. She presses it against my neck saying, "We can do this the easy way or I can give another scar like the one master gave you. Your choice." I am sickened at her. I can't do this I push her and she staggers backwards but she stabs me.

Her knife sinks deep into my flesh. Thank god it's only my arm. I can't carry on like this what will my Shika think? I stop fighting. I stand up and remain still.

She licks her lips and comes at me like a mad woman. She reaches down to my pussy and starts stroking me. Inserting first one then two and then three fingers. I buck and moan in pleasure but I am crying.

I have no desire to be with this woman I hate her I want my Shika. She continues to rub me until I climax.

Several hours later I am dressed and sitting on the floor waiting for her to fall asleep. After she finally does fall asleep I take my kunai, and plunge it into my mother's heart. I grab Aika and say, "We are going back to Konoha."

I run her there in a matter of hours and I arrive at the gates bleeding my ass off through the cut in my arm. Konohamaru rushes over to me.

"Who is this?" asks one of the other guards.

"The rouge ninja who was in grass. Mitarashi Aika, my sister." I say and I collapse.

When I wake up I am in the hospital and Sakura is standing over me. I can see her softly crying and I am running through my head reasons why she might be upset. I have no idea.

"Saku-chan what's wrong?" I ask as I sit up. She jumps at the sound of my voice. She looks at me with pity and I know she knows what happened. She hugs me and I push her away. I look at my arm and see the bandage which means I'm fine.

"Who knows?" I demand of her. She just shakes her head at me still softly crying. I put my hands on her shoulders and shake her. "Who knows?" I demand again.

"Naruto knows. And kakashi." I could deal with that, but there was one name I didn't want to hear. "And, sh-shika-"

But I was flying out of there before she could even finish saying it. I flew through town.

And eventually I got to his house. I banged on the door. Shikaku answered.

"Oh hello Aiko, what can I do for you?" he asked lightly.

"Where is he? Where is Shikamaru?" I asked crying.

"Well I believe he is inside. Would you like to come talk to him dear?" he asks.

I nod and he takes my hand gently and leads me inside. "Shikamaru," he calls out, "You have a guest."

I see a door slide open and there stands Shikamaru. He sees me and I expect him to look hurt, and angry with me. But he surprises me, in his face I only see love and worry.

He walks towards me and throws his arms around me. I sink into his chest crying. His parents leave the room quietly.

"Oh Aiko, oh baby it's okay." he says trying to soothe me. He strokes my hair and I feel so safe in his arms. God I love him.

"I'm so sorry Shika, I-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't fight her as hard as I should have."

"Oh baby, you almost bled to death. I'm glad you didn't fight anymore. I was so scared when you were in the hospital and then I saw Sakura crying and I made her tell me. Don't be mad at her."

I just cried into him. "I'm so weak." I sobbed.

He pulls away with his hands on my shoulders and he says, "Never, I never want to hear that again. You are the strongest person I know."

He pulls me back into him and he kisses me softly. I kiss him back and I know that I never want anyone else ever again. I love him so much.

He pulls away again this time letting go of me completely. I must've looked very confused because when he looked back up at me he laughed and kissed my forehead.

He knelt down on one knee. And I knew what was happening. I'm sure I started sobbing like an idiot.

"Mitarashi Aiko, will you be forever mine? Will you let me protect you and in turn protect me too? Will you love me forever? Will you marry me Aiko?"

I am sobbing like a total idiot I can't even say anything I just nod. He smiles and stands up picking me up into his arms he kisses me softly and I kiss him back. Knowing that he will be forever mine.

A few hours later I am on my way to my father's office to see what all has become of Aika and to give my report from the mission. And of course to share the good news.

I walk into his office and he looks at me. He stands up and walks over to me and hugs me.

"Aiko I heard about what happened. Are you alright?" he asks holding me close. My dad is good for moments like this.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Aika?" he nods his head towards the door at the opposite end of his office. "How old is she?" I ask thoroughly curious.

"Almost 16." he answers. I give my report and then I turn to leave. I know my dad well enough to know that he needs to think about things on his own. But then I remember I forgot something.

"Oh and dad," I say and he looks back up at me. "Shikamaru and I are getting married."

I can see him smile under that mask of his. He nods at me and I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own the idea of limbo :P**

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated my life kinda got in the way if you know what I mean. but anyways here you go :P

Chapter Seven

_Darkness. That is what surrounded me. Pure and utter darkness. I cannot see anything; it then occurs to me that there is a blindfold over my eyes and when I reach up to take it off I can tell that my hands are bound. _

_From somewhere off in the distance I can hear someone laugh. They continue to laugh and I soon realize that I know who it is. I would know that laugh anywhere._

"_Sasuke," I say through clenched teeth._

_He laughs and walks up towards me. He is right next to my face and I can feel his breath against my neck. I shiver, and he again laughs._

"_Yes love?" he asks me, his voice raspy. _

"_Untie me." I demand._

"_Now why would I do that?" he asks._

"_Uchiha," I say threateningly._

_He laughs and reaches around to the back of my head and begins to untie the blindfold. When he removes it I realize that I wasn't missing much when I couldn't see. We were in a dark relatively empty room._

"_So Aiko, I hear you are soon to be a Nara." He says. I simply nod. "heh, oh dear Aiko do you remember when you promised me that one day you would be an Uchiha?"_

_I gulp loudly and nod. _

"_Well you lied to me Aiko didn't you?"_

"_You're dead." I say as though that makes it all okay._

"_And who killed me Mitarashi?" he yelled at me._

_I say nothing and he grows more and more agitated. "Who was it that took away all my ties from the world? Who was it that made me the way I am this empty broken soul inside your mind?" He yelled. "Who did it? Who?"_

"_I did." I say and I swallow. _

"_Yes it was you. And Mitarashi as you well know I am one to hold grudges." I start to panic, he's only a figment of my imagination what can he do? _

"_You have to stay here with me." he says. What does that mean? Stay here? Where is here?_

"_What?"_

"_Yes you have to stay here with me in limbo."_

**Shikamaru**

I wake up and look to my left and there she is. My baby, my Aiko. I smile and scoot closer to her. Breathing in her scent, lavender. She always smells like lavender. I look up and see the time, it's already nine thirty.

I kiss her on the back of the neck and say, "Good morning." she doesn't move.

I frown, she usually turns towards me and kisses me saying good morning. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shake her.

"Aiko, love, wake up." and still she doesn't move. I'm starting to get worried. I shake her less gently and she still doesn't wake up.

"Aiko!" I shout. I slap her across the face hoping to wake her up. When she doesn't move I put my head against her chest and I can hear her heart beating. It's the same noise as usual so I worry a little less. Then it occurs to me maybe she's teasing me.

"Aiko love, come on it's time to get up." she doesn't move. I kiss her, hard and start to move my hands to the most intimate parts of her. But I get no response. That scares me.

I start to cry. Why can't she wake up? I shake her, "Aiko," I whimper. She doesn't move.

I run out of the house and towards Sakura's house. She'll be at home because it's Sunday. I knock on the door furiously.

Sakura opens the door, "Shikamaru-kun what is it?" I know I'm crying and I don't care. "What's wrong? What happened?" she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's Aiko," I say, "She won't wake up and she's still alive but she's unresponsive. I don't know what happened. Please Sakura you have to help me." I beg.

She nods and says, "Alright let's go." we run back to Aiko's house and there she is still on the bed, seemingly asleep.

It takes Sakura all of five seconds to say, "She's in a comma, I don't know why. Get Naruto."

"Why him?"

"Because we need him to help wake her up."

I run out of the door and start sprinting to Naruto's house. Oh god I hope she's okay. My poor Aiko, my poor baby.

**Sakura**

I watch as Shikamaru starts to run down the street towards Naruto's house. I need to make sure her condition is relatively stable before I try to pull her back.

I press my ear to her chest, and her heart beat is normal. Her breathing is normal. I worry slightly less. I shake her and yell, "Mitarashi Aiko wake up!" she doesn't move.

Then something occurs to me, maybe she has no reason to wake up. I know she can hear me though.

"Aiko, wake up. Shikamaru needs you. You need to wake up for Shika. Aiko I know you can hear me. This is Sakura I need you to wake up before Shikamaru ends up killing himself."

This snaps her eyes open. Her breathing was fast and shallow and she was crying. I could tell that she did not have any control over the movements of everything lower than her nose. But through her eyes I could tell she could sense me.

"Aiko, Aiko it's okay." I say stroking her hair. Suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head, I could tell that something was trying to pull her back to where ever she was before. Her body bucked upwards and started to spasm. I knew this was mental. Someone had created something in her brain.

I heard the door open and Naruto yelling, "What the hell happened to her?"

Shikamaru ran over to where we were and watched as his beloved Aiko writhed and screamed in pain. Then it was over. I could see now that she had control of her whole face. It was apparent because that was really the only part of her body that was relaxed.

"Aiko!" Shikamaru said, crying. Her unfocused eyes found him and started to weep.

**Aiko**

"_Aiko, Aiko it's okay," I can hear someone's voice. It's Sakura. But she's wrong it's not ok. I can only control my eyes I can hardly see anything and I can feel Sasuke's ever strong pull on me._

_Twenty years. Twenty years I was with him in his limbo. I'm so old now. Thirty seven. I wonder how much time has really gone by. _

_Ah, I can feel it his hand on me pulling me back to limbo. I struggle with him. And I cast him off._

_This time I have the use of my whole face. I open my eyes and I see a blur of color. I don't know what's happening._

"Aiko!" the voice snaps me back to reality and now I can feel my whole body. I try to focus my eyes and when I do I see Shikamaru.

Oh I had forgotten how beautiful he was. He looked exactly the same. I started to weep, oh twenty years without him was far too long.

"Shikamaru," I say my voice raspy. I reach up to his face and stroke his cheek. God it's been so long.

I start to cry even more I missed him so much. And he probably didn't miss me at all. I know this because as I look around I can tell that everyone is still about 17, which means more than likely this is the day after I left.

The sight of my tears makes him cry more as well. Oh god I missed him. "Oh my Shika," I say sitting up even more and placing my hands on his face. His soft beautiful familiar face. I bring his lips to meet mine and I remember what it's like to be really kissed.

All those years in limbo with Sasuke hardly counted. He wasn't gentle or loving or sweet the way my Shika was.

"Oh Aiko, I'm so glad you're okay." he said, the sound of his voice is music to my ears. Then it suddenly occurs to me that what has been years for me has been a night for them.

But when I look at Sakura I think she knows. And that is proven right when she sits down next to me and says, "Aiko-chan how long were you gone?" and I know from looking at her she doesn't want to hear a night.

"Oh Saku-chan, I was gone all of twenty years. Has it really been but a day?" I ask.

"Yes Aiko it was only a day." she said, "Tell me, do you know what happened to you?"

"It was Sasuke, he somehow trapped me inside my mind."

"Wait," Shikamaru said, "I thought you killed him?"

"I did, I killed him but somehow his soul still lived embedded in me, that was what the nightmares were." I said.

"Okay so you were there for twenty years? What happened? What was it?"

"H-he called it limbo. If I remember correctly he said it was the ultimate dream world. And he said if one dies in limbo one dies here as well. And that made me scared, I wanted to get back here so bad. I did everything I could to stay alive in limbo."

"Did you get older? Or did you stay the same age for twenty years?"

"I got older and so did he." I said

"Baby what did he do to you?" Shikamaru asked me.

"He would cut me up and stab me and almost kill me and then he would touch me, in the most vile and sinful of ways. And if I didn't do what he said he would hurt me more."

"How did you survive?" Naruto asked me finally speaking up.

"With the thought that one day I would see my Shika again." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Oh baby girl. Oh my Aiko it's okay. I'm here and you're safe." he said I rest my head on his chest as he speaks.

I just close my eyes. It is then that something occurs to me. I'm not the same girl he fell in love with. I have been through so much I am an entirely different person. What if he doesn't love me anymore? The thought scares me so bad. As a younger woman I would cried but I was much to cold for that now.

But I did cry. I was shocked at myself. And then I remember while I have my memories I was still seventeen.

It suddenly occurred to me that everyone except Shika and myself had left. I cried even harder. I was so scared that he wouldn't love me anymore. What would I do then? What would I do if my soul mate didn't love me anymore?

"Aiko love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not the same person anymore Shikamaru, how can you still love me? I'm thirty seven. I'm old and I have been changed so much." I said.

"Aiko how could you ever think that? I thought that you knew when I asked you to marry me that you knew that I would love you always. Aiko I am so sorry that this happened to you. I love you so much baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own it sorry lolz. **

AN: Hey all, sorry it's been so long. I've just been so busy and I had total writer's block lolz. Well here it is. REVIEW PLEASE ;)

It's been four months. Four months since I woke up from Sasuke's limbo. Four months of freedom. But, also has it been four months of torture. Every night do I remember the terrible things that Uchiha Sasuke did to me.

I sit up panting, once again dreams of limbo have scared me awake. I feel something cold running down my face. I reach up and touch my eyes, I'm crying. I look over at the alarm clock. 3:30, I sigh loudly. When was the last time I actually was able to sleep through the night. I rub my eyes with my fists attempting to stifle my tears.

I lean back so as to go back to sleep and I bump into Shikamaru. I turn around to see if he was asleep.

Of course he's already awake. He's looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Aiko baby," he says, "What happened? You were screaming." I try to think, what did happen? I don't know all I know is that moments of limbo passed before my eyes when I was asleep. Ah I remember what happened now. I had dreamed of that day, that day when Sasuke had convinced me that Shikamaru had left me.

He did that so that I would have less reason to want to leave him, but his plan backfired. After crying for two days I had decided I needed to go back just to see that Shikamaru was still mine.

I close my eyes and lean into Shikamaru. I can tell that I am still crying, but I don't care. I sit there trying to convince myself that what happened in those years didn't really happen.

"Just, bad dreams." I say my voice raspy from under use. I hadn't been talking much since I got back. At first the only people I would talk to were team seven and my Shika. But slowly I started to talk to other people as well. But limbo had made me weary, made me scared.

"About what baby?" he says pulling me closer to him.

"The same thing as always." I say my voice harsher than I meant it to be. I snuggle in closer to him wanting to never be anywhere else.

But somehow being in limbo had made me stronger. I was one of the best choices to send on missions.

I was impervious to pain, and I was not gentle. I was fast and sharp. No one even saw me attacking them before they fell dead.

I kept fearing that these changes would be the death of my relationship with Shika. I could tell that my unintentional harshness was having an effect on how he saw me. I was always that harsh now. I didn't mean to be, but I was. I looked up at him and saw the pained expression on his face.

Back when it used to just be dreams of memories of Sasuke it had bothered him. He had told me it didn't but I always knew that it bothered him that I was dreaming about other men. But now I wasn't just dreaming of Sasuke, I was dreaming of all of the things he did to me in limbo. None of them were to decent. I was a broken woman and I knew it.

I pulled away from him and he looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Aiko baby what's wrong?" he asked trying to pull me close again.

I shake him off and he looks at me very confused. "I know that this bothers you Shikamaru. That I dream of my memories from limbo. Don't tell me it doesn't I'm not that stupid."

He looks down, away from me. I can tell that he's ashamed of having thoughts like that.

I grab his chin and pull it up so he's looking at me. His eyes are pained. I pull him close and just before I kiss him I say, "Do you still love me Shikamaru? Do you still want me to marry you?" I wait for him to respond as I push my forehead on his.

"Aiko, I…" he says swallowing loudly. "I-I-I just…"

"Shikamaru, answer me truthfully."

"I don't know," he says with a sigh. "I mean I know that none of what happened to you is your fault. It's his fault, that blasted Uchiha. But Aiko, you're so cold now. You never tell me what you're thinking. I never know what's going on with you babe. And I don't know if I can be married to someone like that, someone who doesn't tell me what's going on."

I nod. "I know," I hug him tightly. "So what do you want to do?"

He shakes his head and buries his face in his hands, I can tell that he is crying. "Aiko I think maybe we should break up. At least to give each other some space for a while."

I close my eyes. This is not happening. No I did not just hear him say what I thought he said. He is not pushing me away, no. I remember seeing something like this happening in limbo. Sasuke would create situations like this to scare me. That's what this is a dream, a memory. Right?

But I know that it's real. I nod slightly. I will not cry, not now. I stand up from his bed. I grab all my cloths from the floor. I start to put things on.

"Aiko!" He shouts.

"What?"

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Isn't that what we just did? Talk about it?"

I continue putting my cloths on. I was being a smartass I knew what he meant. He wanted me to fight him about it. The way I would have before. But I wasn't going to. If he wanted me he shouldn't be casting me away like this.

When I was fully dressed mask on and all. I slid open the door and walked through it.

"Good morning dear." The voice of Shikamaru's mom rang through the house.

"Good morning." I see her making breakfast and Shikaku sitting at the table drinking coffee. "You only need to make breakfast for three." I say.

"Oh are you headed out?" she says noticing my anbu gear.

"Yeah." I say. Shikaku stands up and walks over to me. I know that my eyes have deceived me. Showing my emotion.

"Did he break up with you?" Shikaku asks me. I can hear Shikamaru's mother in the kitchen gasp slightly.

I nod and then say, "Thank you for your hospitality." I then walk to the front door and slide it open. I walk out into the street. I start walking towards my house.

"Oi Aiko!" I turn around and there is my otouto, Naruto. He comes running at me. He smiles and says, "Where you headed to, Nara-san?" he thinks he's being clever and cute. And if the events of this morning had not taken place he would be.

I look at him with my deep eyes and say, "Don't call me that." my voice harsh.

His smile vanishes from his face. And he says, "Aiko, what happened?"

"He broke up with me Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a different person now. He doesn't love me anymore." I say.

"I'll kill that dick!" He says getting thoroughly pissed off, as only Naruto can.

"No, don't." I say. He turns around and starts to walk towards Shikamaru's house. I grab at his arm, "Naruto, don't beat him up."

"Why the fuck should I not Aiko? He broke your heart. Aneki, it's my job to beat him up."

"Because I love him." I sob. He pulls me close and I just cry. Finding it slightly amusing that he addresses me as big sister.

"I know," he muses, "I know Aiko." he pulls away from me. "It's going to be okay."

I wipe my eyes, "I know." I say.

"So where are you going?" he asks.

"To see my dad. I need to distract myself and killing Madara is going to be the easiest way by far." he grins and links elbows with me.

"Well then let's go."

We start to walk towards the Hokage office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Naruto, I wonder if I say that enough.**

AN: Hey guys I know it's been so long since I updated this story, but I had seriously bad writer's block. My sister is helping me out because she is an angel! Lolz well here's chapter nine I would much appreciate some reviews hint hint.

I burst into my father's office with Naruto trailing behind me. He looks up in surprise and I hear the door close behind us. And I can see the back of someone bent over my father's desk either looking at something or showing him something. And even though his back is to me I can tell who it is. He doesn't even flinch when I walk in nor does he move.

Kakashi stands up and walks over to me and he puts his hands on my shoulders. "Aiko what are you doing here? You need to go home." His voice is stern and he gives me a slight push towards the door. I shake out of his grasp.

"I'm going to go kill Madara, just thought I would let you know." He shakes his head.

"No Aiko I'm organizing a team to go kill him, you will only go if I say so and I don't think that you should."

"Because he's going?" I ask motioning towards the man still bent over my father's desk. Finally does he stand back up and turn around. I knew who it was before but as he stands up my stomach does flip flops. I gulp and I look away.

"Do you want to come with me?" Shikamaru asks. "I wouldn't think so." This completely destroys my purpose of going at all. Which was to forget about him. But no one else really knows what they're doing. And he does need to die. And perhaps being around me will remind him why he loved me in the first place.

"I'll go with you if it means killing Madara." I say coldly and abruptly. My voice harsh. He flinches as I speak. My father looks at me doubtfully but then sighs.

"You can go if you want to Aiko, you are one of our best ninja." I nod at him and gulp.

"Who else is going? I'm taking Naruto with me." I say, and I imagine Naruto is standing behind me nodding.

"Shikamaru is going and Ino." Kakashi says. "You will leave as soon as she gets here."

Ino could tell what a wreck I was as we ran through the forest. I was trying my hardest not to betray my emotions in any way, and for the most part I was succeeding but I couldn't hide anything from Ino. She knows how to read people.

When we stop running for a moment she pulls me aside. "Aiko, are you okay?" she asks me her eyes showing how worried she is. I shake my head but say nothing. She puts her arms around me, embracing me as though I were family to her.

I push her off of me. "We better be going." I start running again. I run past the boys and I hear them follow me. I don't know exactly where we're going but running distracts me so that I'm not engulfed by regretful thoughts. I let the boys pass me because they know where we are going and I don't. I shut my eyes not wanting to look at him and I run. I just run.

After running all day I sink down into a crouch. I'm so tired but I won't admit it to them. I help Ino set up camp and the boys build a fire. We all sit around the fire not talking, not eating, just sitting. I stare into the fire and watch the swirl of red, orange and yellow with much interest. But as I watch the flames lick the air I think to myself. I miss him so much and it's only been a day. I pull my legs in tight to me, I feel pathetic. For the first time in my memory I feel pathetic.

I stand up and start walking away from the camp because I just can't sit there with him any longer. I hear someone behind me and I assume it's either Ino or Naruto but I don't want them either. I turn around to tell them to go away.

But as I turn around there he is, right in front of me, inches from my face. Shikamaru. I gasp when I see him and I try to turn back around and keep walking but he grabs my arm. "Aiko, wait please." I shiver when he says my name. But I stop moving and I turn back around to face him.

"What?" I snap at him. I'm kind of running out of patience for the kid. He takes my face in his hands and pulls me towards him and he kisses me gently.

"Aiko I'm so sorry I'm an idiot, I can't live without you. Please take me back I need you." I gulp loudly. I want him back too and there's no way he doesn't know this. But what if he just ends up casting me aside again? I don't know if I can handle being thrown away like that more than once. But I love him a lot.

So I nod at him, unable to speak. When I find my voice I say, "I need you too, but I can't handle being thrown away like that. I need to know that if I take you back you'll stay." He nods and kisses me again.

"Aiko I'm sorry it took me so long to realize but now I know. You are what I need, you are my everything. I can't live without you." He hugs me, holding me close. I know that I am silently crying because I was scared I thought I had lost him, for real this time. But it was okay because he was coming back; and that was something that was different from the nightmares, he was coming back.

I pull away and I kiss him again. "I love you Shika, don't ever do this to me again okay?" He nods and embraces me again.

"Aiko I'm so sorry love, I won't ever leave you again. I swear it."


End file.
